Alvin (Video Game)
Alvin is an original character who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Alvin is married to Rebecca, who is far along in her pregnancy by the time the group meets Clementine. However, Rebecca begins to worry as the baby is not Alvin's, implying an extramarital affair. Alvin also mentions that he and Rebecca went skiing once, and Rebecca states that it wasn't pretty. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "All That Remains" When Pete brings Clementine to the group, Alvin is mostly neutral throughout the argument, though he can be convinced to defend her if she chooses to appeal to him. Later, when Clementine looks for supplies to help her stitch her arm up, she can approach Alvin's window and ask for his help or enter the cabin without asking for his help. If Clementine asks Alvin for help, he tries to refuse to help her, saying he will get in trouble. Although, Clementine can convince him to help her anyway. If so, he brings her some bandages and a juice box. "A House Divided" Alvin appears in this episode. He is seen discussing the appearance of Carver with the other group members in the cabin. Later, he travels with the rest of the group to a distant mountain range, all the while being concerned about Rebecca's pregnancy-related hunger. When they are confronted by a group of apparent bandits at an abandoned ski lodge, Alvin tries to convince the aggressors to put their guns down. Later when Carver and his group attack, he, Rebecca and Clementine hide while everyone gets rounded up and forced onto their knees. Clementine can choose to surrender or find Luke and Kenny for help. If the latter is chosen and Clementine tells Kenny to take the shot at Carver, Alvin will be killed by Carver after Kenny fails to hit him in the head. If Clementine convinces Rebecca to surrender, she is later given the chance to run into Carver as he holds Alvin hostage, knocking him free and causing Carver to miss his shot. If he survives, he, along with the others, are marched out of the ski lodge and into the snow by Carver and his men at gunpoint. "In Harm's Way" If Alvin survived the events of episode 2, he will appear alongside the other members of Clementine's group captured in Carver's group's truck, being escorted to their compound. After the truck arrives at the compound, Alvin and the other members of the group are loaded off the truck. Alvin is soon told he needs to go to Carver's office for a moment, Rebecca tries to stop him, but Alvin tells her not to worry, saying if Carver wanted to kill him, he would have done it already. After Alvin arrives at Carver's office, the later beats him to an unconscious and bloody state. Clementine later sees this when Carver invites her to his office for a talk and she asks why Carver would hurt Alvin so badly. Carver simply responds by saying that the two have history and it can be inferred that part of Alvin's beating was because of his murder of George, a former member of Carver's community. A day after his sadistic beating at the hands of Carver, Clementine sneaks into Carver's office, hoping to use the controls of the compound's PA system located inside to draw a nearby herd to the compound. Clementine tries to wake Alvin, but it is to no avail, leading her to believe he is dead. However, after Clementine activates the PA, Alvin springs to life and grabs a spare gun in Carver's desk, musing over how a 'big man' uses such a small weapon. He tells Clementine to leave him, saying that there is no way he will be able to escape the compound in his current condition. Just before Clementine leaves, Alvin tells her to look after his girls, saying he thinks Rebecca's baby will be a girl. After that, Hank, one of Carver's men, bursts into the office and shoots Alvin in the chest, however, Alvin uses one last ounce of strength and uses Carver's spare gun to shoot and kill Hank, shortly dying afterwards. Death (A House Divided) Killed By *William Carver *Kenny (Caused) *Bonnie (Indirectly Caused) *Clementine (Determinant, Indirectly Caused) If Clementine chooses to find Luke and Kenny, Alvin will be taken hostage to get closer to Kenny, but seeing as him and Clementine moved to a different spot where they shot Johnny, Clementine has the option to tell Kenny to shoot or tell him not to. If she tells him to take the shot, Carver will be shot in the shoulder and knocked to the ground, he then gets up and Kenny tries to reload his gun to shoot him again but is too late as Carver tops it off by shooting Alvin in the head. Or if Clementine chooses to give up with Rebecca and Alvin, and doesn't say or do anything, it will result in the same death. Death (In Harm's Way) Killed By *William Carver (Indirectly Caused) *Hank If Alvin is saved in the previous episode, he is badly beaten up by Carver and left in his office. Later, Clementine finds him mortally wounded and nearly immobile. He manages to get up and gets a gun when he hears Carver's men approaching them. He promises Clementine to buy her some time while she escapes. He gets shot by Hank in the stomach, but manages to shoot his murderer before dying himself. Because his brain was intact, it can be assumed he has reanimated. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Alvin has killed: *George *Hank (Determinant) *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Alvin is married to Rebecca, and his wife seems to be more hostile and poor tempered than he is. Clementine's arrival at the cabin has apparently increased tensions between the two; both disagree on whether or not to trust the young girl. Further, the child Rebecca carries isn't Alvin's (although Alvin currently believes it is), and this causes Rebecca a great deal of distress. However, they both care greatly for one another, with Alvin constantly looking out for her during their journey to the mountains, When Carver takes the entire group hostage except for him, Rebecca, Clementine, Luke and Kenny he seems disappointed to hear that Carver claims that Rebecca's baby is his but still keeps close to his wife. When Carlos is being tortured he suggests surrendering. If Clementine chooses to surrender he then is held hostage by Carver and states that he loves Rebecca showing how much he cared for her. If Alvin is killed by Carver, Rebecca would be devastated by his death showing again how close they are. If Alvin survives the events of A House Divided, Rebecca is reduced to tears after Carver beats Alvin into unconsciousness. Later, Rebecca asks Clementine to rescue Alvin when she sneaks into Carver's office, but becomes devastated at Clementine's silence, interpreting it to mean Alvin's death. Later, Rebecca stays behind to watch Kenny savagely beat Carver to death. Clementine Alvin is initially neutral to Clementine when they first meet, but doesn't show any hostility to her unlike his wife and Nick. Clementine can appeal to him during the group argument and he readily takes her side, and can also give Clementine juice and bandages if convinced to help her. He seems to be relatively friendly in his disposition to her, although Rebecca often cuts him off from verbally supporting Clementine. Their relationship is further explored during their journey to the mountains, where Alvin thanks Clementine for keeping food for Rebecca and expresses his gratitude that Clementine is with them. If Alvin survives the events of A House Divided, he is taken to Carver's office and beaten into unconsciousness. When Clementine later sneaks into the office, Alvin asks Clementine to look after Rebecca and their baby before buying time with his life to allow Clementine to escape. Luke Luke and Alvin are good friends and have survived with each other for some time during the apocalypse. Luke cares for Alvin, and does whatever he can to help him and his family. Later on, Luke and Alvin work together to find Clementine, Pete and Nick after they have not returned for some time. Alvin respects Luke to some extent, and doesn't have any arguments when Luke tells everyone to pack up and leave the cabin. Luke and Alvin constantly look after each other on their journey to the mountains. Pete Pete and Alvin are good friends and have survived with each other for some time during the apocalypse. Pete, who seems to act as the group's leader, clearly does not mind him staying and takes importance from what he says during their house meeting regarding Clementine. Alvin respects Pete and his leadership, and stands with him with his decisions. After finding Pete's corpse or hearing of his death, Alvin, along with the rest of the group, was saddened. Nick Nick and Alvin are good friends and have survived with each other for some time during the apocalypse. However, after Nick shoots Matthew, Alvin is extremely critical of his choice, even moreso once Alvin and Clementine find that Matthew was telling the truth about having food. Alvin says that regardless of Nick's intentions, he murdered Matthew. They constantly look after each other on their journey to the mountains and Alvin worries for Nick's mental health after losing Pete. Carlos Carlos and Alvin are good friends and have survived with each other for some time during the apocalypse. Carlos, who seems to act as the group's leader, clearly does not mind him staying and takes importance from what he says during their house meeting regarding Clementine. Carlos and Alvin constantly look after each other on their journey to the mountains and later work with each other to find a way to enter the ski lodge. Sarah Sarah and Alvin are good friends and have survived with each other for some time during the apocalypse. Alvin cares for Sarah's well-being, and doesn't have any arguments about Carlos wanting to shield her from the horrors of a post-apocalyptic world. Alvin and Rebecca would usually look after Sarah while the rest of the group engage in activities. Alvin worries for Sarah's safety when she is held hostage, and tells Rebecca that they have to surrender to prevent people from dying. Kenny Kenny and Alvin initially distrusted each other, but buried the hatchet once Kenny allows them to stay at the ski lodge. Since then, Alvin and Kenny have formed a good friendship and looked after each other during their stay at the ski lodge. Kenny was warm and friendly towards Alvin, and offered him food and hospitality. Grateful, Alvin offers to help him and his group in whatever way he can. After hearing that Kenny lost his family, Alvin was sorry and sympathetic towards him. Walter Walter and Alvin initially distrusted each other, but buried the hatchet once Kenny allows them to stay at the ski lodge. Since then, Alvin and Walter have a good friendship and looked after each other during their stay at the ski lodge. Walter was warm and friendly towards Alvin, and offered him food and hospitality. In return, Alvin offers to help him and the rest of the group in whatever way he can. Alvin was saddened and enraged when Walter was executed by Carver. Sarita Sarita and Alvin initially distrusted each other, but buried the hatchet once Kenny allows them to stay at the ski lodge. Since then, Alvin and Sarita have a good friendship and looked after each other during their stay at the ski lodge. Sarita was warm and friendly towards Alvin, and offered him food and hospitality. In return, Alvin offers to help her and the rest of the group in whatever way he can. Carver Alvin and the cabin survivors were initially members of Carver's community, but escaped him possibly due to Carver's tyranny. Since then, the two became enemies and were hostile towards each other. Carver hates Alvin for killing his friend George, and holds him hostage to force Kenny to surrender. Carver later reassures Rebecca that he will start his family with her and that he will take them "home", which infuriates and causes Alvin to develop a grudge against Carver.}} Appearances Video Game Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Glasses User Category:Protagonist Category:Cabin Group Category:NPC Category:Deceased